Dear Roza, From the Outside Looking in
by TT96
Summary: When Dimitri finds Rose in Portland, what does he see? A rebellious teenage girl? Or a well-trained fighter? What does he see that captures his interest and his heart so much? Does he ever contact Rose, letting these newly-found feelings off his chest?
1. Chapter 1

I could _not_ believe it. I'd found them. I'd actually found them.

Portland… I was right. The rest of the guardian crew had decided to pass off Portland, thinking it would just be a waste of time. But, I'd decided to give it a try, and they'd simply assigned me to go alone. They hadn't wanted so many guardians to go to a place that they were sure wouldn't be right.

_Yes._ Finally, after such a long search, I was seeing them with my own two eyes.

It wasn't completely easy tracking them down. It took a lot of wishful thinking on my part.

I remember how I'd first gotten lucky. I had seen a male dhampir walking across a high school campus. He had looked about my age, 24, with short, blond, curly hair. Maybe 6 "2.

I had been rather surprised to see a male dhampir on a _human_ school property and had had to do a double take, as it was highly unlikely. Since he was there, I thought that maybe there was the possibility of there being more mythical creatures… such as a certain rebellious Rosemarie Hathaway and a Princess Vasilisa Dragomir.

I remember how this dhampir had walked across the school grounds. There were many buildings, but he had walked to the last one furthest to the right. I had watched the last of his retreating figure as he had entered the building.

This was where it had taken my great computer/hacker knowledge to crack the case. Since the last Dragomir was a huge priority in moroi society, they had given us guardians high-tech vans. Now, I was alone in my van, but I was still privileged with the asset of having a computer system in my van- like the super cool vans had in those awesome spy movies.

I wasn't one to break the rules. I always strived to be a respectable person. But, desperate times call for desperate measures. My job had consisted of breaking into the school security system. I had _needed_ to track him… and the rest of the school. By breaking in, I knew that I would be able to see the same thing that their school cameras, which surrounded the whole school, saw.

At long last, I had finally managed to crack the code. But how I was flustered. I had been feeling quite agitated that it had taken me so long. I was disappointed with myself and felt as though I'd put my years of guardian training to shame. But, I had yet to begin my mission.

In the midst of mentally chastising myself, I hadn't even noticed the new information displayed on my computer screen. On the computer screen in my van furthest to the left, there had been inscribed seven letters- A, B, C, D, E, F and G. I had been completely confused by this at first.

It had taken me awhile to think of what the letters could possibly mean, when it had finally clicked.

I had considered something that I previously wasn't even thinking about. I had looked at the buildings on campus and had counted them.

There were seven.

I mentally high-fived myself. I had presumed that, since this building was furthest to the right, it was also named letter "G".

I had touched "G" on the screen.

Then, as soon as I'd pushed the button that had furthered me through this process of inspection, different settings had appeared on all six different computer screens in my van. There had been two settings per screen, therefore making twelve in total.

I recall seeing classes and hallways on all of the screens. Then, in one of the classrooms, I had seen _him_. He had been at the front of a class of about thirty students- obviously a teacher. Huh. Rather interesting. I had _never_ seen a male dhampir become a _teacher _in a human school. Unusually odd.

I had studied the screen intently, focusing only on my main purpose: to find this Hathaway girl and the Princess Dragomir.

Luckily, these cameras had voice recording on them too. So, I had been able to hear him lecture the class. It was certainly math that he had been teaching.

You know, even though I wouldn't have expected him to be a teacher at all, math definitely wasn't what I'd had in mind. This dhampir looked unbelievably well-built for someone who hadn't trained all his life. I had kept questioning that.

Then, a few math formulae later, I had received the answer to my question. Some student in the front row's paper had fallen off his desk, and this teacher/dhampir had been kind enough to pick it up for him. As he bent over, I had noticed that special tattoo that covered a part of his neck: a Promise Mark.

I had become immensely curious now. _Stay on task, Dimitri,_ I had had to remind myself.

An hour and fifteen minutes later, he had been walking out of the building the same way that he had walked in. I had regarded him walking quickly, yet gracefully, across the grounds, carrying his teacher bag and… a gym bag. My interrogations had kicked into full force once again.

I could no longer hear him through the camera system since he had been out of any building, and had had to see him with my own eyes, first hand.

I could not hear, but I had _seen_ him let out a chuckle. Then, he had started sprinting across the campus, at a speed a little faster than a human's would be, but not too much for it to be obvious.

I had shifted into drive and had slowly followed his path, as I drove on the pavement. Finally, two more people had come into view. Two teenage girls had stood before him. One had been a dhampir and the other a moroi. I had had to close my mouth before my jaw hit the floor.

I had inspected them closely. They had looked awfully familiar. I knew that deep down inside I had already known why I had recognized them. Then, I had figured it out.

I had taken the two pictures that they'd given me before setting out on this mission, and had looked them over. In the pictures were the same girls that had been standing right in front of him. I had recognized Princess Vasilisa first. Then, I had noticed this troublesome girl that everyone always spoke about. The picture certainly didn't do her justice.

I had almost choked on my own surprise. I had been shocked to have found them. It had been almost _too_ easy.

And now, here I was… watching them.

I was close enough, but yet not too close where they would notice, to hear.

This Rosemarie girl spoke to this male dhampir in a teasing way. "So, Jared, surprised to see me here on time? What can I say? There's a first for everything!" She laughed. Huh. So his name was Jared. No formalities there.

He rolled his eyes and responded, "I admit, Miss Hathaway, it is a surprise indeed. I thought you were completely incapable of ever being on time for anything. After all, you do show so when attending my math classes." He said this all teacher-like. The way he joked back to her… it sounded like they were almost… friends? Hmm… I wasn't sure if that was the right word.

"Anyways, now that I have clearly bewildered you, let's move on to training? You know I am _dying_ to show those dummies who's boss!" Training? What was she talking about? _We_, at the Academy, trained novices. There was no guardian training in a human school. I must have heard incorrectly, which was unlikely with my ears.

He put his arms around _her shoulders_ and squeezed gently. Ugh. First my hearing, now my eyesight! What else could possibly go wrong?

Out of nowhere, I heard for the first time in the conversation the voice of Vasilisa. "Oh Rose, you are so hilarious. It's a good thing I have so much homework and nothing else better to do than watch." She smiled slightly.

They started moving further and further away from where I was parked. I had seconds to think of what to do next. I did the trickiest thing of all.

I got out of my van and started to follow.

They were walking all the way across school grounds until they made it all the way to the left. I followed.

Then, they started going deeper and deeper into the campus. I followed suit.

I hadn't realized, but in back of the school lay a forest. There was a fence circling around it, guarding it from the campus. It wasn't tall enough to the point where students _couldn't_ go over, but it was tall enough to make students think, "Why bother?". To top things off, it had a _Do Not Trespass_ sign going all around the fence, multiple times.

Nevertheless, they climbed over the fence with facility, due to their extra strength. Well, except for Vasilisa. It took effort from both this Jared guy and Miss Hathaway to pull her over the fence.

I rolled my eyes at their carelessness, even though nobody could see.

I went after them, once I thought there was a great enough distance between us. I made sure to stay behind the trees and out of view, and most out of earshot as possible.

They went deep into the forest… until I saw a clearing. It was large enough to be a running track. And, I guess in a way it was… for them.

The Princess took a seat on the ground and took some books out of her school bag; to begin doing what I thought was her homework.

Rose started running towards the clearing and began doing laps. She was _fast_. I hadn't expected that out of her. By the way she was running, it looked like she'd been training all along.

She managed to finish her laps quickly. Once they were done, Jared and Rose walked to the right of the clearing. There were a bunch of branches in the way, and I didn't think they would actually go through them. But they did.

This dhampir Jared-guy pushed the branches out of the way, only to reveal a cupboard. I stared dumbfounded. I could not even _begin_ to believe what I was seeing. Why would a _cupboard_ be in a forest?

Then, _Jared_ pulled a key out of his pocket and unlocked the cupboard. They looked through it and obviously found what they needed, when they pulled gym mats out of the_ cupboard_.

I watched amazed as they placed these gym mats on the ground in the clearing. They started doing stretches and making small talk about their individual days. I was fascinated by this relationship they were demonstrating for me to see, but what I tried to really focus on was how this really was turning out to look like a guardian training course.

What flabbergasted me further was when they took the _dummies _out of the cupboard, after they were done stretching. She grabbed a _stake_ out of her _own_ short-sleeved sweater pocket. Then, she began staking the dummies, one by one. _Perfectly._

I stared speechless. There were no explanations for her graceful gestures… except for one: these past two years, _he_'d been training her.

Of course! He _had_ been at some point a guardian. He had a Promise Mark!

After all this time, she'd been working just as hard- if not harder- as the novices at St. Vladamir's. Except that _she_'d had a full class-load of regular human classes as well, instead of having combat training included in her schedule.

I did not know what to say. Nothing made sense lately. All I could do was watch.

I watched her as she continued to stake dummies, and then as she went on to combat training, which she was also fabulous at. I couldn't keep my eyes off of her. They were naturally drawn to her.

And the more I watched, the more I grew impressed. She was _incredible_. Ugh. I was so upset. She should have been at the Academy, preparing for graduation. She would have been at the top of her class.

An hour and a half later, her training session was over. As they started to pack up, I hastily ran out of the clearing, to the fence, which I climbed over once again, and back to my car before they could see me. From my car, I observed more.

The three of them were trailing slowly from the forest, undoubtedly taking their time. Jared walked both Rose and Vasilisa back to their dorm, which would have been "D".

I saw them walk inside _after_ Jared gave Rose a hug goodbye. I knew that would be the last of them for the night.

Then, he walked off to his own place, which would have been in building "B". By the look of the people entering, it must have been the teacher building. I watched until I couldn't see him anymore.

After he was long gone, I continued to stare intently at _her_ dorm building.

I knew that it was time to turn them in. I picked up my cell phone and dialed the Academy's number.

_Ring , ring, ring, ring_

_You have to say something, Dimitri._

"Guardian Petrov," the other line picked up.

"Yes, Alberta, this is Dimitri Belikov," I answered nervously, unsure of what to say.

"Oh, Dimitri! Do you have any news? Did you find them?" Alberta sounded relieved.

I had to say it. I couldn't lie to her. I had to tell her to call off the search. I was going to.

"Ummm…," I stumbled out. "No." What? Where had that come from? Hence, I couldn't bring myself to regret my words. "I just called to check in."

"Oh. Well, okay. Nobody's found them yet. I hope that we'll find them soon," she said worriedly. I felt kind of bad for lying. Not bad enough to say something, though.

"I'm sure we will," I said, trying to make her feel better. I wanted to reassure her. Ugh. I was _such_ a hypocrite.

"Yeah. Well, call when you have any news." I heard her sigh.

"Of course. I'll talk to you later, Alberta," I said carefully.

"Bye." That was her last word before she hung up.

_She has _no_ idea. But what she doesn't know won't kill her._


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to everyone who is reading or has reviewed, favourited and alerted, etc. my story! I'm really happy that you're enjoying it!**

**Disclaimer: Richelle Mead owns all of Vampire Academy  
**

Guilty. That's how I felt.

I could not believe that I'd lied to a guardian, technically my boss. What was wrong with me?

Well, I guess I couldn't dwell on the past. I had to focus on the present. And the present now involved this Rose girl.

As I sat alone in my van, staring out the window at her dorm building, I pondered the recent events that I had witnessed.

Rose. Training. And being amazing. How had it all began? And when? She must have had to have trained hard to have become so _good_.

I knew that Vasilisa was being well taken care of. I was sure of that. The guardians didn't need to worry. Not at all. _Jared_ was even there.

Speaking of Jared, what was that all about? Rose and Jared had looked to be _so_ close. I, personally, didn't comprehend the relationship there. I wanted to know _when_ and_ how_ they'd met. I thought I already knew the answers to my questions though. He'd mentioned something about teaching her and her being late for class a lot- figures. He must have been her math teacher of some sort.

I thought it would be best to put my interrogations aside and sleep before the next busy day found me. I had a sure feeling that tomorrow would be another discovery class altogether.

Unfortunately, yet understandingly, I could not fall asleep. After all, my whole life I had been living on a vampiric schedule. A human's nighttime was a vampire's daytime, if that made any sense.

So, here I was, thinking over the day's events again, while _trying_ to fall asleep. Basically to say that I _could not_ fall asleep _all night_, and therefore had my head wrapped around everything- Rose.

I wondered about Rose and her training, why the two of them had left the Academy in the first place, Jared, Rose and Jared together, this school that they were attending. My mind buzzed with thoughts all night. Day. Whatever you want to call it.

The hours passed slowly, and I was in the desperate need of _anything_ to distract myself. I even contemplated punching myself in the face just so I could black out and have time to rest. I didn't, of course.

_Finally_, I could see the sun rising. I knew it would still be a little while before the girls were out and heading to classes. But, I was surprised yet again for the second time in two days. And I was _barely_ caught by surprise as I was always aware of my surroundings.

Even though it was still early, I saw Rose and Vasilisa walk out of their dorm building, onto the green grass. Vasilisa looked nicely dressed, while Rose was wearing black sweatpants and a gray T. They both seemed to look in the direction of building "B". They looked satisfied and started walking in that direction.

I hadn't noticed, but Jared was outside walking halfway to meet them. He was all smiles for both of them. Especially for Rose. He reached his hand across the distance that separated him from Rose, and squeezed her hand gently before pulling back. It was a quick gesture, but still very affectionate.

I watched as they walked, happily making their way over to _their_ clearing. I was really surprised that Rose would be training this early in the morning. From what I'd heard, she wasn't really a morning person.

It was my turn to get out of my van and follow behind on their walk to the clearing, as well. I did the same as I had done the day before, keeping a big enough gap between us.

Once we made it to the clearing, Rose began her training straight away. She was as flawless as ever, like she'd been the previous day. Superb, really.

I was bedazzled by her amazing control and use of every technique and move. She was ahead of her game and knew how to stay focused. She _was_ focused. In that moment, the fight and the learning of protection for moroi were all that mattered to her. It was extremely breathtaking.

I was so caught off guard, even though I'd already known what she could do because of her training the previous day, that I hadn't even noticed the two hard-workers, Jared and Rose, packing up. Luckily though, I still had enough time to retrieve to my van before they could see me.

They each entered their individual dorm buildings. Jared in one, and Rose and Vasilisa in the other. I barely had ten minutes to myself to think things over, because they were already coming out of their dorm buildings and running to the classes that they needed to be.

Jared needed to be in building "G", where he would teach his math classes. The girls obviously had first period class in building "A". Naturally, I punched in "A" on my computer screen. That was what mattered- not what Jared was doing. I was then seeing twelve different places in the interior part of the building.

And one of those places consisted of being Rose and Vasilisa's class. I watched as they both entered the class- late- and took their already-assigned seats beside each other. The teacher hadn't even seemed to notice or care about their tardiness. Probably due to habit.

After the teacher was finished taking attendance, she began teaching the class. It was English. Though, she didn't teach for long as it seemed to me that the students were being given a test. That would be quite fun to watch. Maybe boring, but still interesting.

All students were concentrated on their test. The class was quiet. This teacher must have normally been good at controlling her class.

However, halfway through the test, Vasilisa's pencil lead broke. The only odd movement in the classroom. Due to this, nobody seemed to notice. Or so I thought.

I was mistaken once again, when Rose, without looking anywhere else but at her test paper, grabbed the pencil sharpener off her desk and placed it over on Vasilisa's desk.

That gesture didn't seem right. It looked out of place. I was _sure_ that Rose had been focused on her test paper the whole entire time and couldn't have possibly noticed Vasilisa's problem.

Yet, she had.

I questioned this newly-discovered information, still not finding an answer. There could only be so many possibilities.

After a few minutes, I decided to put this away in the back of my head, and carry on to more accomplishing things.

I was almost certain there would be nothing new to learn from Rose and Vasilisa as they were writing a test, and decided it was time to check out the school.

I quickly thought of my story, and then got out of the van and headed towards the administration building. Building "C".

As I walked in, I noticed different hallways filled with classes, but I noticed right to the left of the entrance doors, a medium-sized office.

I took a deep breath and walked up to the closed door of the office, and knocked. I heard from the other side of the door a, "Just a second." and waited patiently.

A few seconds later, the door opened and a woman in her thirties stood before me. She was pretty, but not as gorgeous as Rose. I mentally slapped myself for even thinking that. I know what that must have sounded like, but that was not what I'd meant. I admit, Rose was _good-looking_. But that's all I could say about her. I didn't even know her. Not personally, anyways.

This woman spoke, "Hello, how may I help you?" She seemed intrigued by the little features I possessed that were different from a human's, but didn't interrogate me.

I replied back, "Hi. Actually, my friend is planning on moving somewhere in the area. We're not sure where yet exactly. But he has a son, seventeen, and we're splitting up to check out the schools around here. So maybe you could explain and give a brief explanation and all." Hopefully that would settle okay with her.

"Oh, of course! Come in." She gestured me in her office. "Have a seat," she said, pointing at the two chairs facing her desk. I took the one on the right.

"Thank you," was my simple reply. I hoped that I wouldn't have to give _too_ much information out in order to proceed with this interview.

"Let me introduce myself. I'm Francesca Renderson, the Principal's secretary here at Portland City High. And you are?" I panicked as she asked her question. I didn't know what to tell her.

Lying seemed like the best option. Ugh- dishonesty again. What kind of man was I turning into? Nonetheless, I did what I thought was best, though not the most respectable. "My name is uh… Jason Senec," I lied through my teeth. Lying did not come naturally to me.

"It's very nice to meet you, Mr. Jason Senec. Now, as you have requested, let me share a bit about our school with you. First of all, what exactly would you like to know? Anything specific?" she asked very formally.

"Actually, I do believe so," I tried to say just as formally. "I'm more so interested in the classes and the schedule. Like I said earlier, my friend's son is seventeen, and perhaps you would happen to have a schedule for his grade level."

She smiled at me. "Yes, perhaps. We do indeed. Of course, there are different schedules for each grade as there are many students attending this school. It truly is a fantastic, healthy and caring environment for teenagers." I chuckled at her sales pitch.

"I can image. Tell me, what different classes would seventeen-year-olds be attending right now?" I decided to take a new angle at this- getting the information I needed to facilitate my life.

She turned her chair slightly so that she was facing the computer screen on her desk. After a few clicks and typed words, she recited a list, "Well, you see, there are four groups per grade level. So the students are with the same kids every period, every day. Right now, students in that grade are either in biology, physical education, English or math." _English._ That was the one I needed.

"Thank you. I know…," I quickly thought of a name for my so called _friend_'s son to be called, "Jonathan's favourite subject is English. He would probably want to start his day out with that on at least one of the days in his schedule cycle. Could you please print that one out for me so I can show it to him?"

"Of course," she answered kindly. "I'll do that right away."

Once the schedule was printed, I did a quick run-through with her. She explained all of the classes along with a description of the teachers. I was particularly interested in what she had to say for Jared.

"Mr. Willington is an excellent math teacher. Very kind and wise. The students really like having him as a teacher." _Jared Willington_. I now knew his full name. I felt kind of bad for using this nice lady. She didn't even know that she'd given me more information.

After she'd given me all of the information I felt I needed, I told her that it was time for me to go. However, she asked if I wanted a tour, which I had to decline. "Sorry. I really have to go now. Maybe next time. Great school you have here though." I saw that bright smile creep across her face.

I walked out of her office, then out of the building. As I left, I was thrilled to have gotten Rose's and Vasilisa's schedule. It would simplify my life immensely.

Back in my van, I regarded the schedule carefully. I hadn't noticed before, but Rose and Vasilisa would already be in their third period class by now. My information session had taken more time than I had thought.

I looked at the schedule and found out that their third period class was math! Now _that_ would be amusing to watch. Math with _Mr. Willington_. I chuckled to myself.

I set up the screen, zoning in on Rose, Vasilisa and Jared in his classroom. Almost the whole time Jared was teaching, Rose was smiling. Nobody else noticed as they were too busy concentrating on the lecture.

Suddenly, Jared asked a question and called on Rose, only to get a dumb reply. "Uh… what?" she asked, coming out of her reverie.

In that moment, the smile on Jared's face matched the previous smile on Rose's face. He spoke, "Miss Hathaway, I do believe I asked you to answer this math question for me. Were you not following?" He said this in a way a teacher would, therefore making the students think he was disappointed in her. But I could hear the playfulness in his tone and see it in his eyes. No way would any other teacher let Rose's slacking off pass without a further outburst.

Rose smiled innocently at Jared. "Please excuse my lack of concentration and my disruptive behaviour. I'll _try_ not to let it happen again." She was grinning from ear to ear, while Jared was trying to hide his content with a lot of force.

Now _this_ was pure entertainment. They were definitely putting on a good show. I smiled to myself just thinking about it.

All too soon, my fun ended. Math class was finished for Rose and Vasilisa.

The day passed by both quickly and slowly at the same time. Quickly, because I always wanted to know new things about Rose. And by watching her in class, I was really able to see her class personality. Slowly, because it was like as if _I_ was actually in class, listening to lectures. All day.

I was quite happy when the final bell at the end of the day rang. Both girls rushed out of their classes to their dorm room screaming, "T.G.I.F." and, "Yay, it's Friday!"

As Rose exited her dorm building a few minutes later with a new outfit, I knew it was time for her training. Vasilisa followed in the same outfit as she'd worn all day though.

Jared met up with them soon after, all ready to train as well. I, myself, was all ready to _watch_.

I went through with the same procedure as I had the day before and early this morning.

Their training was routine. I could see that now. Of course, in the beginning when they were just starting to train together, I'm sure they switched things up a bit, in order to learn every fighting technique and all. But when you were so well-trained- like Rose- what did you really have left to learn? It was only normal to touchup on everything important.

Rose finished her laps, and Jared and Rose began doing their stretches together on the mats. Rose spoke first, "So, by the way, when is that guy coming to give me my _third_ molnija mark?" Molnija mark? Her _third_? What was she talking about?

Then suddenly, as she switched stretches and her tied-up hair moved around a bit, I saw them. Two already-tattooed molnija marks adorned her back.

I was shocked because I hadn't noticed before. I guess that this was either due to the fact that her hair had always been in the way, as she didn't want anyone to see so she could avoid questions from her peers, or because I had just been too focused on other things, such as her fighting abilities. Either way, to say that I was impressed was an understatement.

Jared stared at her for a few seconds and replied with a grin plastered across his face, "You're _so_ impatient. I just called a couple of days ago and you're already pestering me?" He shook his head and laughed. Huh. They personally knew a molnija tattooist.

Rose, of course, already had a reply in mind. "Le duh! Of course I'm impatient- I'm Rose Hathaway! And just get to the point already." At this, they both burst into a new set of laughs and smiles.

I sort of felt like a third wheel. I guess I would have been lucky to have even been _that_.

Before giving the long-awaited answer to her question, Jared looked around the clearing a bit and let his eyes stop on Vasilisa. She was sitting to the side of the clearing, earphones in her ears as she listened to the music on her iPod. At the same time, she was reading a book that she seemed to be really in to. I was sure she wasn't even paying attention to the conversation passing between Rose and Jared.

Jared seemed to notice this too, and answered, "Actually, he's coming tomorrow afternoon. And you know, since this tattooist is a guardian, I know without a doubt that Vasilisa would be in safe hands without our company. And it's not a school night, so I was thinking that maybe you and I could go out to dinner and a movie. An hour and a half away from campus."

Rose was ecstatic. "Yeah, that would be great! Although Lissa might not be happy about my not being there with her on a Saturday night, she'll understand. It doesn't happen that often where we're alone, just the two of us."

"Great! I was hoping you could break it to Lissa gently. I'm really happy that we have this opportunity to go out together," he said excitedly.

As the two of them beamed and chattered about their date, I had time to contemplate. A somewhat _twenty-four _year old going out with a _seventeen_ year old? Pathetic.

I hadn't really given much thought about their relationship. Until now.

How _could_ he? She was only seventeen. Still a minor. So young.

I had nothing personal against Jared. But I _disapproved_ of this relationship that he was accepting. Being friends was okay, but _dating_? And in _secret_. Rose deserved someone who wouldn't want to nor have to hide her.

Poor Rose and Jared. They had no idea that they weren't actually going to be _alone_ on their date. Not if _I _was still alive.


	3. Chapter 3

The next Portland day was cloudy. I suppose this was good news for Rose and Vasilisa. Especially Vasilisa. Now, they could really spend their Saturday outside. While dhampir like me could handle the sun, the sun was brutal for moroi. Moroi could stay in the sun for awhile, but any longer wasn't good for them.

I thought that maybe the two girls would do something fun during their weekend. Perhaps go shopping. But no- Saturday was just as much a training day for Rose as was every other day of the week. In fact, more so even.

Since school was out, she was able to practice for a big chunk of the day. And that was exactly what she did.

I wasn't expecting Rose to be up at the crack of dawn like she'd done the day before. And this time, I was correct.

As anticipated, Rose slept in longer. I thought this was practical since she _had_ worked a _lot_ all week, and I knew how Rose liked to sleep in. I'd heard just as much about her back at the Academy.

I figured it was time for her training when Jared stepped outside. Rose was probably never able to get as much sleep as she'd had on Saturday mornings at the Academy. But at least she took her training seriously. After all, that was what had saved her from my turning them in right at the beginning.

Jared waited a good five minutes outside before Rose and Vasilisa arrived. I was sort of expecting that. Rose wasn't one to be punctual.

For the first time since I'd started watching them, the Princess was the first to initiate the conversation. "So Jared, _you_'re the one stealing my _best friend_ away from me for an _entire_ Saturday night!" she said accusingly. I stifled a laugh witnessing this new side to her.

Jared didn't make any effort to cover up his laugh though. "Oh, come on! It's just _one_ night. And besides, it's _my_ turn to have Rose! She's ours to share," he replied jokingly.

Rose rolled her eyes at the both of them. By the look on her face, I knew that I would want to keep my ears open for her next comment. "_She's ours to share_," she mimicked mockingly. "So, you're splitting me fifty-fifty? Don't you think you should at least split me a third, a third, a third? You know, just to make it fair to _me_?" Rose wasn't mad- I could see that. She was most likely happy to have so much attention centered on her. She was the type of girl I thought who would like the spotlight.

Jared cut into my reflections. "Oh Rose, you _know_ there's nothing better than being with the both of us. I mean, why would you want to have a Saturday to yourself? You would be able to sit and relax, and watch TV. You know, all that boring stuff," he said sarcastically.

Rose glared teasingly at him, and then attempted to comfort Vasilisa. "Don't worry, Liss. I promise you won't even notice I'm gone. You've met this guardian _twice_; he's super nice."

For some unknown reason to me, Vasilisa squealed at that. "I can't believe it! You're receiving your _third_ molnija mark! I have the best guardian!"

_Well, technically guardian_, I wanted to correct her. Rose was very close to being a guardian though.

"Yeah, I guess," Rose said a little sadly.

I looked at Rose. I mean, really looked at her. I saw that her face had fallen from happy to being kind of sad. Rose didn't need to explain. I already knew it, already recognized that upset expression of hers. Guilt. Even though Strigoi are horrible, unnatural creatures, most guardians can't help but feel a little sting from their actions. It was normal. It was still killing, no matter how monstrous the murdered were.

"What's wrong, Rose?" Vasilisa asked, worried, at the same time that Jared started rubbing Rose's arms soothingly.

"Nothing," Rose said, putting as much bravado possible into her voice. "Anyhow, let's get on to my training. It's important," Rose added, trying to change the subject. I could tell that was her intention.

If it had been _me_, I would have tried to comfort her further, but they both dropped the subject. They probably knew what type of behaviour she liked best though; they knew the level of sympathy she needed. Just by that, the way they reacted to her attitude, I knew that Rose consistently _tried_ to put on a brave face. But I also knew that she didn't always _want_ to nor was she continuously brave, because she wasn't always okay. She could go either way; be extremely expressive and share her opinion, even when her opinion wasn't wanted. Or she could bottle up her emotions and fight for control. Like me. Realization hit me. I was exactly like her. I bottled up my emotions and tried to stay calm, when really, on the inside I was always fighting for control. Like her. That scared me.

"You know, Rose," Jared began, cutting into my mental rant, "you don't really need to do all your training. You must always be tired by the end of the week. Right now, you're juggling classes, with homework, with training. And you don't even spend your Saturdays off. You're so good. Like Lissa said, you've already killed _three_ strigoi. You are very capable. I know that without a doubt."

I actually agreed with Jared. Rose didn't need all this extra training. Of course, it was compulsory to practice, but with Rose's busy schedule, I was surprised she was able to keep up with everything.

Rose thought about Jared's suggestion, and then answered, "I guess you're _sort of_ right. But it's still important to practice. Maybe I don't need _as much_ as I used to, but I don't want to just stop. I'll think about it though."

She was so mature for her age. Putting responsibility before fun. Not many teens could do that and I was beyond proud, even though I didn't actually know her.

The three of them talked as they walked. Training carried on as usual. Nothing new happened.

Not until this guardian came to give Rose her third molnija mark. I was surprised because the ceremony, if you could even call it that, took place in the clearing. I'd thought that Rose would want the mark given to her in her dorm room. Although she was quite unpredictable.

This statement sort of bothered me. I _wanted _to be able to understand her. That was sort of difficult though, with the boundaries I had to abide by in our relationship. Well, it wasn't really a relationship, considering Rose didn't even actually know I existed. What we had, or rather what I had, was weird. I didn't want to admit it, but I was sort of like a stalker. But in a good way. Always a good way.

My mind drifted back to the current event. I didn't recognize this guardian nor did I know his name. I was hoping to learn more about him and why he would do this _favour_ for Rose. She _was_ braking the rules by keeping Vasilisa away from the Academy, no matter how you put it.

It didn't matter though. Not at the moment. All that mattered was Rose… and this ceremony.

In the clearing, the four of them, Rose, Jared, Vasilisa and this unknown guardian, spoke kindly to one another, like good friends.

Rose interrupted the topic of conversation, "So Pasha, can we get on with this?" This guardian, Pasha I suppose his name was, used to her impatience, just rolled his eyes.

And so, he began with the molnija mark. I saw Rose flinch. I could tell she was trying hard not to show pain. Which reinforced my earlier theory. Still, she was a very strong girl.

However, I didn't miss the relief on her face when it was over. I was relieved myself. I knew the discomfort in getting a tattoo. It was a process no guardian wanted to go through.

After the entire procedure was over, the group walked back to the middle of campus, in front of the buildings. I could tell Rose and Jared wanted to go on their date then, and didn't want to wait any longer.

I listened in as they agreed on a time to meet outside. Then Rose was off with Vasilisa, and Jared with Pasha.

I waited… and waited. I presumed it would take a while for _Rose_ to get ready. Huh. Were all girls like that? My three sisters were.

After a little while, both groups met up. Rose looked _beautiful_. She was wearing a gorgeous dark green, knee-length dress that really went well with her blackish hair, which was down, all wavy in a purposely messy style.

Rose and Jared could barely contain their excitement. I admit, they looked cute, but it didn't make my anger dissolve in the slightest.

Vasilisa gave Rose a big hug and whispered a, "Have fun" to her. Then, she went back to her dorm building with Pasha.

And Rose and Jared were off.

Jared's car, a white Camry Sport, was parked in the parking lot. Like a gentleman, Jared opened the car door for his date. I felt a pang of something inside me, though I wasn't sure what. I passed it off as anger.

The drive wasn't too bad, but still long. An hour and a half. I suspected this was because Jared didn't want to be seen by anyone from the school, with one of his students. It made sense, but this still bothered me. I felt like somehow he couldn't man-up and show his feelings towards Rose in front of everybody. I knew I wasn't being very reasonable, but I couldn't help it.

Back in my van, I listened to a western station. My favourite. I wished that I could hear the conversation buzzing in the car I was following. I couldn't, of course.

I made sure to distance my van from their car, at the furthest point where I could still see their car.

My thoughts were not very pleasant. I was upset. How could he make it so easy-looking to date a seventeen year old? Why would he want to? He was good-looking enough I guess, and could probably meet up with a lot of women who would want him. But why _her_? Was there something that special about her? I wanted to know.

I hadn't yet found my soul mate, and I wasn't even sure if I still believed in that. Sometimes I thought I would never find _her_. Not with my job. Not with my time. But if someone was really _that_ important, could you really make time for her?

I always felt a sting when I saw young couples my age; they were free, careless. People always talked of that _one_ person and how it only took one. But maybe that didn't exist. I had yet to find her.

I thought more of my complicated scenario while concentrating on the road and their car. I was happy when we finally made it to the restaurant.

On the outside, it seemed to be a really fancy restaurant. I hadn't ever seen the inside though. But Rose and Jared were about to. Once again, Jared opened _her_- that special someone who he'd found for himself- car door.

They walked inside the restaurant, when I realized a sudden problem that I hadn't thought about. What now? I was alone, in my van. Did I follow them in- or would that be too obvious? I couldn't just sit in my car as that would ruin the entire point of my mission.

I went with the former, and went inside the restaurant. It was _elegant_. Very much so. Gorgeous chandeliers hung from the ceiling. A rich golden wallpaper covered the walls. He'd chosen a nice restaurant for her. She definitely meant a lot to him.

They were already seated at their table, obviously due to the reservations he had made. I hadn't thought twice about that. Luckily though, there wasn't that much of a line.

When it was my turn, the man spoke to me, "How may I help you?"

I replied, "A table for one, please."

He looked me up and down. "If you want a casual night, this isn't the place. There's a McDonald's around the corner."

My cheeks flushed. I had _completely_ forgotten! My clothes- they weren't anything close to appropriate for a formal dinner. I was still in my shorts and a T-shirt.

When I'd changed out of yesterday's clothes this morning at the closest restaurant to the school, I hadn't thought about what I would _wear_ for their date. I hadn't brought any fancy clothes with me on my quest to find Rose and the Princess.

I felt like a beggar on the street as I began to plead with this man. "Please. I really _need_ to eat here. It won't happen again. I promise."

I saw no pity in his features. Ugh- humans. "I'm sorry," _sure you are_, "but we cannot make an exception for you. Have a nice night." At that, he turned around and walked away. I gasped. I wanted to punch him _so_ badly. How _dare_ he be so rude with me? He didn't understand. I _needed_ to get in there.

A waitress passed by then. I tapped her on the shoulder and spoke, "Look, I really need to get into this restaurant. I know I'm not dressed formally, but please."

This waitress seemed flustered. "I'm not sure I can," she started explaining.

I tried to put on my best smile. "I know. But please just make an exception. Or talk to your boss at least."

She smiled back at me. It had worked. She walked off to talk to that guy who had been so unkind to me. I saw and heard them arguing. She was pleading with him. I prayed it would work.

I knew the answer before she came up to me. "He said that he'll make an exception for you."

"Thank you so much!" I said joyfully, truly grateful.

My night got even better when she sat me at a table close, but not too close, to the one where Rose and Jared sat. They were so into their date that they wouldn't even notice me.

I could hear bits and pieces of their conversation, but not enough to my liking. I pulled out something given among guardians: an earpiece, not very noticeable, which would help me hear all the conversations in the room more clearly. However, I was only interested in one conversation.

As soon as I put the earpiece in my ear and turned it on, I had to focus a lot on tuning in to only one conversation. I managed well. I could hear their conversation clearly as I watched their gestures and facial expressions.

Rose spoke shyly, "This is really sweet, Jared. How did I ever get so lucky?"

Jared looked deeply into her eyes, mesmerized by what he was seeing. "I ask myself the same question all the time. I am so lucky to have you. And you know, this is just temporary. As soon as you're out of high school, we can truly be together for everyone to see. I promise." It looked like he wanted to say more, but he didn't as their food arrived. They must have ordered while I had been bickering.

Rose ate pepperoni pizza, while Jared picked at a pasta dish. Their food looked delicious.

They talked as they ate. I realized that Jared _was_ a really good guy, and cared for Rose a lot. But something still bothered me. Something dug deep inside my core.

I forgot that I had actually ordered, and only remembered when my food arrived. It was a chicken and salad dish. As tasty as it was, all I could concentrate on was the conversation and the googly eyes passing between the two lovers.

"You're so beautiful," Jared said honestly. _Of course she's beautiful_, I wanted to tell him. _But you don't deserve her._

"And you're very handsome," Rose replied genuinely. _Watch_ _out, Rose_, I wanted to warn her.

I just couldn't shake off these feelings of mine. I felt my hands clenching into fists. My anger was boiling to the surface.

Once they were done with their main course, they ordered dessert, which was brought to them within five minutes. Rose had ordered a chocolate brownie. Jared, on the other hand, had ordered vanilla ice cream. Simple enough.

I passed on dessert and decided to pay right away, even though I had no intentions of leaving until the couple I was spying on left.

As they were finishing up their dessert, Jared swallowed his scoop of ice cream down and took a long, deep breath. He began, looking right into her eyes, "Rose, there's something I need to tell you." _What?_, I thought, on edge. What more could he possibly have to say? He'd already used _every, single_ compliment in the book, and it was long past getting on my nerves.

"What is it?" Rose asked with a hint of worry in her voice.

"No need to worry, Rose. It's just… I want you to know how amazing you are and how much you mean to me. You're so wonderful and I can honestly say that I have no idea what I would do without you. You're everything a man- I- could ever ask for. You're-"

_Ring, ring, ring, ring  
_

My phone. _No_. Not now. Anytime, and it _had_ to be now?

I looked at the caller id. Guardian Petrov.

This wouldn't be the appropriate place to answer. Unwillingly, I pulled the earpiece out of my ear, knowing that I would never know what Jared's whole speech was about. What he was building the nerve up to say.

Having already paid for my meal, I speed-walked out of the restaurant, while answering my phone halfway to the exit. "Guardian Belikov," I picked up.

"Dimitri. It's Alberta." I pushed open the exit door.

"Alberta, did you hear any news," I questioned, deceitful. By saying that, she wouldn't suspect that I had already found them. Almost three days ago.

"No, but a meeting is being held today," By that, I knew she meant in the middle of the human night, "to discuss this matter further. We need to talk strategy and make plans. You need to be there midday."

"Of course, I'll be there, Alberta. Don't bother sending a private plane. I can take a public plane." I didn't want any guardians so _close_ to Rose's location.

"Okay, sounds good. I'll see you then. We need to gather up all the information we can," she said intently, in full mission mode.

"Absolutely. I'm with you there. I'll see you soon." I was nervous on the inside, trying desperately not to sound it.

"Yeah. Bye." She hung up.

_Great. _ Lying to Alberta was one thing, but lying to an entire pack-load of guardians was a completely different situation.

_This should be fun._


	4. Chapter 4

I took my time getting off the plane. I was in no hurry. No hurry to lie. Because that was exactly what I was going to do. I knew for sure that I _would not_ rattle Rose out.

My van was still back in Portland, along with my bags. I had only brought with me what I would need for a short day: my passport, money, the key to the van, and a few other things. No need for anything else; I knew for sure that I was coming back to Portland, no matter what happened. _I'm talking the walk; now I just need to _walk_ the talk._

And when I did get back… I hadn't been able to witness the rest of their date, but I would make sure to keep _extra_ tabs on Rose now. I would try to be there whenever she was with Jared. What I would do about their relationship, I didn't know. Yet. Still, I would figure something out.

But I was worried. Afraid that they would assign me somewhere else. I had already told Alberta that I hadn't found them. And I'd spent three days there. Shouldn't that have been enough to uncover all of Portland's secrets? I just wasn't ready to leave the town. I wasn't ready to leave Rose… Oh, and of course, Vasilisa. She was my number one priority. Or so I told myself.

Through the midst of my thought process, I'd checked out of the airport. I knew that there would have been a guardian from the Academy waiting for me outside, as we had planned beforehand.

Jean, another guardian, was indeed leaning up against the driver's side of one of the Academy's SUVs. I waved to catch her attention as I walked over.

"Dimitri, how are you?" she asked, as I opened the passenger side's door. We both entered the vehicle.

"I'm okay. How about you?" So far so good.

"Pretty good." _Please don't ask, please don't ask._ "No such luck, eh?"

_Uh-oh_. This was where I would have to start lying to people's faces. Jean was the first in line.

"Nope. That Rose girl must be pretty skilled," _Literally, _"you know, to have escaped the guardians for some while now."

"You're right. Rose is a feisty one. She used to be at the top of her class before they ran away." Ah, just as I had thought. "It's a shame that all that is going to go to waste. I doubt Headmistress Kirova will keep her around. She'll probably kick her out as soon as they find her. No exceptions."

I froze. They couldn't kick _her_ out. Not _her_. She didn't deserve to be thrown away like some animal! I wouldn't allow it.

My mind started wandering off to Rose… on the streets. Or even worse: in one of those dhampir communes. I guess you could say that my mother and three sisters lived in that type of environment. My family was _amazing. _I loved them so deeply. To me, they were the greatest people in the world. But in spite of their love and compassion, I'd watched my mother growing up. I'd even met my father. And… he wasn't always the friendliest and gentlest with her. I despised him for what he had done to her and in no way wished this kind of life on Rose. Never could I wish something like that to someone so wonderful. At least in my eyes.

The silence in our van was loud. I figured though that silence wasn't the best way to get answers. So I began questioning the Headmistress's intentions to Jean. "What are you talking about? Why would they kick Rose out? Where on Earth would they send her?" Well, I doubted Rose would go to a dhampir commune nor stay anywhere they intended on shipping her off to. She was a brave girl, and despite my earlier worries, could probably survive on her own. After all, she _had_ persisted through the difficulties of the past two years.

"She broke the rules, Dimitri. Because of _her_," she said bitterly, like as if "her" implied an evil person, "Vasilisa is wandering the world, unprotected."

I felt the immediate urge to defend Rose. "How do you know the Princess isn't being well protected? You don't know for sure." _Take the hint,_ I wanted to add.

"Yeah, and neither do you," she shot back. She wasn't being mean about it; just smart.

"Look, all I'm saying is that there's no point in taking extreme measures for something so-"

"You know what they say. Desperate times call for desperate measures."

Okay. Fine. Two could play at that game.

"Yeah, but we're not _desperate_ to expel her. And I said they are taking extreme measures, not desperate ones."

"Same thing," she replied a little too smugly for my liking.

"No, it's not. And besides, what would be the point of expelling her? You said so yourself: it would be a shame."

She fell silent, not knowing what to say. I half-smiled. _I'm in the wrong profession. Maybe I should have gone into law._

I thought I was safe for the remainder of the drive. I rested back in my seat. Does peace ever really last though?

As expected, she started back up again. It was like as if she had needed a moment to recharge herself, and now she was ready to really tear me to pieces with her comebacks, full blast.

The conversation in our van wasn't as terrible as I'd thought it would be however. Until she asked the million dollar question that even I couldn't answer.

She began, "Dimitri, I don't get it. Why do you even care?"

_Good question_, I thought silently. Why _did_ I even care? It's not like I had ever even had one conversation with this girl. Yet, I somehow needed to protect her. I wanted to remain faithful and loyal… to _her_. Even though I had known the guardians longer; we were a team. But why her?

Jean continued, "You've never even met her. Let alone seen her with your own two eyes." _Others, say myself, might argue otherwise on that._

I could feel the tension in our closed-up space. How could I have answered her though when _I _didn't even know the answer to her question? All I could do was sit there dumbstruck, processing her question that ate at me too.

Luckily, I was never given the chance to reply to her question because we reached the Academy. The guards let us through without a second thought.

Jean drove the SUV up to the parking lot and parked. Personally, I thought it was a lousy park, crooked and all-

"Dimitri, are you coming?" Jean pressed up against the outside of the passenger side of the vehicle. I hadn't realized, but I was still sitting in the van, even though she had already parked.

She moved out of the way, and I stepped out nonchalantly, even though I was troubled on the inside. I wouldn't show weakness. I would walk into that building calm, cool and collectively, not showing fear. I would protect Ro-

"Dimitri, are you okay? You seem spaced out today." Ugh. Jean again.

"I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be okay?" Really, what had I done wrong again without knowing?

"I asked you what your thoughts were on this whole meeting thing _three times_, and you didn't answer," she replied annoyed.

"Oh, sorry," I said, even though I shouldn't have, really. _They_ were the ones causing trouble. _They _were the ones spreading rumours about an innocent girl. _I_ was the only one who could see reason. _I_ was the only one who really cared. I continued, "I'm out of it today." Still, I couldn't talk back to a guardian.

"I can see that," she answered curtly. And my first impression of her had been that she was a kind person. I certainly had been wrong.

I opened the doors to the guardian building for the both of us, even though she didn't really merit my courtesy. Some guardians were initially there to begin with, before us. Others either arrived at the same time as us or later. And a few would remain in, or around, the school for safety reasons.

No matter when the arrival, shortly after, the meeting began. We all sat around a long, rectangular table, Alberta and the Headmistress at the front. I tried putting on a straight face to hide every emotion that would pass through me.

Alberta began, "We are here today to discuss the evasion of Princess Vasilisa Dragomir and previous novice Rosemarie Hathaway." I noted the word 'previous' in her sentence and sighed quietly.

She carried on, "Some of you aren't part of this mission and stay inside the gates of the school. Nevertheless, you are all needed here for ideas and plans. As for the guardians who have been on the search, today, we will discuss new assigned areas." _Oh, no._ I couldn't leave my post… Rose.

Another guardian asked, "So, all of us are changing areas?"

She replied, "Not all, but most of you. Some of you have a lot more territory to cover on your search, while others have nothing else new to discover. It all depends." She paused for a moment. "The Queen is _very_ infuriated about the disappearance of the Princess. We need to discuss strategy and everything that could be useful. As I call your name, please share with us any bit of information or any techniques that could help us. Then, I will give you your location assignment."

This was the part where I cringed. Frankly, I hated lying. I didn't like being dishonest; it wasn't part of my nature. _Rose, you have no idea what I'm going through for you…_

And so it began. The guardians were called upon one by one, all giving out useless information, because really, I was the only one who knew _everything_. Well, almost everything.

I was doing fine keeping my nerves down. Up until Alto began his protests, "So, we're talking strategy and clues, and all that. But what I would really like to know is what is in store for _her_, Hathaway, once we find them."

All that was heard in the room were silent whispers and murmurs. I stayed quiet, growing even more anxious as the silence dragged on.

Out of nowhere, Headmistress Kirova, who had allowed Alberta to take charge of this entire meeting, said, "We are not _completely_ sure what will be done at the moment, but we have our ideas. Actually, I'm glad you mentioned this Guardian Alto. Maybe this is something that can be decided among the guardians." _Not good, not good._

"Before _manipulating_ Vasilisa into this wild goose chase of hers, Rosemarie was at the top of her class, _but-_"

"_Before manipulating Vasilisa?_" I interjected questioningly. "What are you saying?"

_Kirova _directed a pointed look in my direction. "As I was saying, prior to this reckless escape of hers, she was a very troublesome girl. I am positive you all remember her _and her disrespectful attitude_ perfectly."

Nobody said anything. I could tell by the looks on their faces that they were all thinking back to past memories.

Since no one else would, I decided to take a stand. I needed to stop this nonsense immediately. "Look, I'm sure she had her reasons. And if not, well, she assuredly must have changed. Two years can make an immense difference in one's life."

"You've never even met her. You don't have a clue of how she works," another guardian said to me.

I responded confidently, "You're right; I haven't met her. But you, we," I thought to add quickly, "don't know how she is as a person now. What I am trying to say is that we shouldn't make any rash decisions now."

They all pondered this, but Alberta seemed to be the most affected by my speech. "Dimitri may have a point. And perhaps we shouldn't be deliberating about this openly with every guardian. It is a personal matter that should be entitled to some privately." _Thank you, Alberta, for being the only compassionate one._

Most everyone seemed to agree, which I was somewhat appreciative of. I was relatively tranquil, when Kirova pushed me to face my most dreaded fears. "Dimitri, what have you to say of this topic matter? You seem awfully offensive when anything negative is said against Miss Hathaway."

Now I'd dug myself into a hole. What would I say? What lie would I tell this time?

I struggled for the right words. "Honestly, Headmistress Kirova, I haven't seen anything unusual. I've been searching Portland, and well, there's nothing out of the ordinary." Momentarily, I thought better of that. I had to add something that would make them keep me at watch over Portland. "However, I haven't explored everything. There still might be a chance…" I let that hang, allowing everyone in the room to make their own assumptions. "And personally, I don't think we should be so antagonizing against Miss Hathaway. She might surprise us all. I mean, we all make mistakes, don't we? And it's more likely for a teen to be less… thoughtful over something than an adult. So we can't blame her entirely for one mistake. Surely she had reasons for her actions." _Yeah, I can already think of some of those reasons. This place is pathetic_ _and so judgmental towards her. I would grow sick and tired of it too._

Kirova, the woman who I had no more respect for, was about to talk, but Alberta cut her off. "Let us take Dimitri's words into consideration." Huh. I had a feeling Alberta actually liked Rose. She was pretty much the only one on board with what I was saying. "Now let's move on. I will call your name and give you your assigned area." Alberta was carrying a clipboard- I indicated handwriting- which undoubtedly held a variety of important information. I wish I could just see the information on that clipboard _I_ needed beforehand, instead of waiting who knows how long for my name to be called out.

She started calling out names, one by one, giving each person their individual, or group, assignment. Most guardians switched posts, but some _did_ stay the same. I had a bad feeling about mine.

You would think they would have called out the names alphabetically, and I would have been one of the first names called out. But it wasn't like that. I could tell just by listening that it went in order, from the most important search territory to the least. Due to this, I was last, which wasn't a good sign to me. Were they implying that my stay in Portland was useless? I didn't know.

Alberta's news shocked me, yet made me ecstatic all the same. She turned to me and said, "Dimitri Belikov, you will remain in Portland." _Rose, here I come!_ "You will search that area, and then you will pay notice to the towns around there. It shouldn't be too much trouble, and I have all the confidence in the world that you are capable in fulfilling this task on your own. Unless you think otherwise-"

I cut in before she could finish her sentence, or even change her mind on my placement. "No, no. I'll be okay. Don't worry," I said a little _too_ enthusiastically for my liking. I had _tried_ to answer in a deadpan manner; it just hadn't worked out so well for me.

Fortunately for me, no suspicions rose. If they did, they mounted to nothing.

All in all, the meeting concluded with a few extra futile words on teamwork and strategy. Nothing out of the blue. I was delighted when Alberta conclusively finished with the word 'dismissed'. Everyone got up from their seats and either stayed around to talk, or made a beeline for the door. _I_, subjectively, was one of those people who had no problem making it to the exit within less than thirty seconds.

I weighed the day's events down in my head as I restarted my mission, if you could even call it that, since it wasn't like I had previously been really doing anything that I had been supposed to do. But I _had_ done something very brave today. I had faced my fears and to my dismay, lied, but things had turned out decently okay. And due to my mad lying skills, I was now able to return to Portland and see Rose… and Vasilisa, indubitably.

Outside, I saw quite a large commotion of guardians, all getting ready to resume their mission, either picking up their vans or waiting for private planes. I, on the hand, strode right past the crowd of people, making my way to the gates at the edge of campus.

I would take a taxi to the local airport in Montana.

**I've really enjoyed writing this story so far, and am thrilled to see you feel the same reading it. Your reviews really mean a lot to me. They really brighten up my day and make me smile. So thank you. :) Please continue to review!**


	5. Chapter 5

Three weeks. It only took me three weeks to fall in love with Rose. Roza.

I don't know when exactly such feelings started growing, and when I was finally able to come to terms with it. But I knew, without a shadow of a doubt, that I was completely in love with her.

She was _the one_. I knew for sure now. There was no one else except her. And I could understand why I felt such jealousy towards Jared. I felt like _she_ was _mine_. I didn't want her to like him. I didn't want her to be with him. I was desperate for her to be with me. I couldn't believe what a hypocrite I was, complaining about the age difference, when really, it was the same as it was between Roza and me.

I had never actually met Roza in person. Yet, I knew her so well. I had watched her nonstop for the past three weeks. I had probably paid more attention to her than anyone else ever had. Even Jared. And she didn't even know I was here. I was in the shadows. It hurt knowing that I knew so much about her, and at the same time, she knew _nothing_ of me.

Just by watching, I had discovered so much about her. I remember clearly how I had first learned that she was bonded to Vasilisa. Rose had been in the clearing, talking with Jared while doing her stretches. Ever since their date, they had been much more affectionate towards each other. And I _hated_ it. I wanted to strangle him every time he touched her, because it was supposed to be _me_ with her.

As they had stretched, Vasilisa had been at the side, reading a book intensely. I had taken my eyes off of Rose for a moment to regard her friend closely. She had been fine, and then, all of sudden I saw a look of sadness cross her face and a tear roll down her cheek. Her pain had been merely audible for the other two to hear. Jared hadn't even looked up. But Rose had.

I reminisce about the way Rose's untied hair fell in her face, as she looked up to check on her friend. Her long blackish hair had covered a part of her right eye, and she had looked breathtakingly beautiful. Perhaps her stunning beauty is part of the reason I fell in love with her. After all, it definitely doesn't hurt to be good looking. Still, there's more to her than just that though.

"It's just a book, Liss," she had called out soothingly across the clearing, in order to comfort her friend. I suppose Vasilisa is a rather sensitive type, the type of girl who cries during sad parts of a novel.

But lo and behold, Rose had just _felt_ the switch of emotions in her best friend. And instantaneously, I had recalled that time when they had been writing an English test; Rose had _known_, without looking, that the Princess's pencil lead had broken. The incredibility of that small gesture had spoken volumes for me in that very moment. _Now_, it all made sense to me; it was the missing piece of the unsolved puzzle.

Bonds are so rare. St. Vladimir and Anna had shared a bond. I always thought bonds indicated the capabilities of a guardian, that it spoke on behalf of them, prompting others to believe that the bonded guardian was one of the best. Somehow, I had no trouble believing that Roza would have been a wonderful and successful guardian, accomplishing many things in life.

And so, I knew that my interest in Rose had grown beyond just _fascination_. I thought of the two of us together and what that would have been like. My heart _yearned_ to be with her. I longed for her touch.

Whenever I saw Jared around her, I cringed. She wasn't _his_. She should have been with _me_. Behind the scenes, my mind always screamed to her, "I'm here, Roza. I'm here! Turn around; you'll see me." I wish it could have been that simple. However, it wasn't.

These unbearable feelings pushed and ate at me. I couldn't take it anymore. I wasn't even able to go to her training taking place now, as seeing _her_ with _him_ would have been too much for me to handle. It would have broken me.

I needed _some way_ to get my emotions off my chest. Some way to express every incomprehensible emotion stirring within me.

Hastily, I took out a piece of notepad paper, the last one of the pad that was in my van. Then, I took out a blue inked pen. I had never really been much of a writer, but expressing oneself on paper worked for some people. Some people said it was therapeutic. _Why not give it a try?_ I thought to myself.

I began to write on this small piece of paper.

_Dear Rose,_

_Why did you leave the Academy? Do you have any idea of what I've been going through for you? Everyone is very upset. Even the Queen. You wouldn't believe what they've been talking about; they're planning on expelling you! Preposterous, right? Well, maybe you should have thought more about the consequences before running away. Because now I'm in the picture, lying on your behalf._

_Guardian Belikov_

No, no, no! Even if I actually hadn't been intending on giving her the letter, I couldn't write it like that. _That_ had done _nothing_ to help my feelings. You see, _this_ was a big problem with me; I always had to sound professional. I could never just let out my bottled-up feelings. Even to my very, own self. If I truly wanted to feel better, I knew that I would have to do better than that.

I reached for the pad paper, realizing that I had already used the last one. I looked around in my van for _anything_ to write on. Of course, I had to find a crumpled up napkin from a fast food joint. I hadn't used the napkin yet; I always did this: put unused napkins from fast food restaurants I'd been to, in my van, instead of wasting and throwing them in the garbage, just in case I would need them later.

I decided that this was my last resort. This was all I had left.

With those last thoughts, I started openly pouring my heart and soul out on the crumpled napkin.

_Dear Roza,_

_Why? I don't understand. You're so good, so amazing. But why did you leave the Academy? How could you leave everything behind, just like that? How could you leave _me_?_

_Okay, so technically, I know you've never actually met me before, but had you waited there a bit little longer, you could have met me properly. Who knows how things would have turned out? Because right now, I just can't stop wishing and dreaming… for an "us"._

_I'm on the outside looking in. And it kills me knowing that I know so much about you, yet you know nothing of me! I watch you _every day_. There isn't a day that goes by where I don't think about you. I can't stop; my brain won't ever turn off when it comes to thoughts of you._

_You don't know what it feels like to be so close to someone, and at the exact same time, so far. So close that I could almost reach out to you, but I know that I have to keep my distance from you. You would freak out if some random stranger just came up and started talking to you. You've been trained to react. Secondly, I don't know how _I_ would react. Would the pain hurt too much for me to handle? Would it be too hard to be so nearby in your life, knowing that you're already with someone else? Is that why it is so difficult for me to approach you? Or is it for fear that, once I reach out to you, I will have no other choice but to bring you back, and we will never be able to be together there, back at the Academy?_

_Wow, I feel like such a hypocrite. I internally chastise Jared all the time for not being able to express his feelings of love for you in public, but _I_'m afraid too. Why is love always so difficult? Why couldn't I have just fallen in love with someone my own age, and someone _available_?_

_You know, they always say, "Don't go looking for you. Let love find _you_." And I guess it did. I _know_ I did. I just hadn't expected it to be you. But I guess love is unpredictable. That's probably why people experience so much heartache._

_Roza, I know you don't understand anything of what I am writing. You don't even know who I am. But this letter is my attempt to be near you. I don't want you to be spooked or anything, because I'm not a bad person. I'm just an unknown man to you, who is in love with a seventeen year old girl he has never actually met: you._

_Thanks for taking the time out to read this letter. Just remember that my soul will always want to reach out to grab yours. I know that you will probably never feel the same way, but I guess I can't dwell on that now._

_By the way, sorry about the napkin. You're most likely having a fit trying to read this. But I had nothing else better to use._

_Love,_

_From the Outside Looking in _

There. Now I felt somewhat better. I had expressed everything I was feeling in that one, simple letter. Though, the letter was a mess. It was still readable, but my usually-neat handwriting pressed all the words I had written so close together, and I had had to use both sides of the napkin. I had started out in bigger hand writing, and had gradually written smaller and smaller, as I realized that I hadn't had all the space in the world to declare my emotions.

I read over the letter again and thought, _now what?_ I had written everything down, placed all my unspoken thoughts out in the open. I just couldn't comprehend why. What had that accomplished? Sure, I had felt better to begin with, but now…. not so much.

Suddenly, I was moving without thinking. I couldn't comprehend my actions as I took the napkin and folded it in two. Then, I took the other pad paper I had used and scribbled out the lines I had written, making sure they were unreadable. I folded that in the sort of way an envelope would look.

Without processing what I was doing, I put the now-folded napkin inside my newly-made envelope. On top of the envelope, I wrote _Roza. _Realizing that she might not fully understand (who knows?), I crossed that out with one line of pen, and wrote _Rose _underneath.

I opened the door to my van, without actually taking in what I was doing. I did a slow-jog up to building "D", which was _her_ dorm building. Rose would have been at her practice now. With _Jared_. The thought killed me.

I swiftly entered the building. Some schools just have no idea what real security is. Why do you think shootings are actually able to happen?

I took in every aspect of the interior of the building. There was a large lounge, lavender walls, with a few TVs and couches. It was pretty nice; decent. A bunch of girls either sat or stood around. I tried to blend in. _A really tall _guy_ isn't one to fit in and go unnoticeable, Dimitri_.

I noticed stairs in the back of the foyer to the right, just as a girl who looked kind and helpful enough passed by.

"Hey," I said chilled, trying to sound as teenager-like as I could manage. _Your time has long passed, Dimitri. You're not that young anymore._

"Hi," she said scared, and then quickened her paste in the opposite direction.

"Wait," I called out. I thought she would just keep walking. To my great surprise, she turned around.

By the look on her face, I thought she was checking me out. _Not bad, Dimitri. You still have that effect on teens_. I just wished Roza would feel the same. She probably wouldn't though. She wasn't the average teen. She was, well… my Roza.

I continued, "I don't mean to bother you, but could you please direct me in the direction of Rosemarie Hathaway's room?"

Her shyness came back, but I could tell she was too afraid to disobey. She most likely thought I wasn't a good guy, and was best off following my orders. Well, if it works, it works.

She didn't say a word, but headed towards the stairs, urging me to follow. I did.

There were a few flights of stairs, each one leading to a different hallway. I tried to memorize the path as I followed behind.

On the sixth flight, she opened the door to the hallway. The hallway was quite long and narrow, and she stopped about halfway through, at room 617.

"Here we are," she murmured, before walking away.

"Thank you," I called out to her. She didn't answer back, just kept going in the other direction.

I stared at Roza's door. I freaked myself out when I touched the door handle. _Roza has touched this door handle many times before. This is the closest I've ever gotten to her presence._

I leaned my nose up against the door, trying to grasp her scent. Naturally, it was a lost cause.

Understanding how idiotic I must have looked, I backed away and stared forward. If anyone had been watching, they would have no doubt been curious as to why a man would be staring blankly at a plain, white door.

Thinking that, I jumped back to reality, remembering my earlier intentions. Well, I actually hadn't truthfully had a plan to begin with; I had just thought that as soon as I got here, I would _know_ what to do. And I did.

Putting myself in a very large state of vulnerability, I bent down at floor level, and slipped the note under her door.


	6. Chapter 6

**An update! I'm going to keep this short and just say that I'm sorry for the long wait (months now!). Oh, I also want to mention that I LOVE _Last Sacrifice_.**

**Disclaimer: I obviously don't own the Vampire Academy series. If I did, I most likely would not be writing fanfics lol. This goes to say that Richelle Mead is the true genius.  
**

Almost right away, I regretted the decision. How could I have been so stupid? What could have possibly made me do that? Now the note that contained all my feelings, which I weren't supposed to feel, was on the opposite side of the door, out of reach from me, and definitely in reach for her to read.

Without even thinking, I tried to slip my hand under the door, which was naturally impossible. A few attempts later, the same result was reached: no success. At all.

Of course, I wasn't going to give up that easily. I was Dimitri Belikov, and I wouldn't let a stupid door stop me from getting back what I wanted. After all, I'd faced down packs of Strigoi… A door was nothing in comparison.

I rose to my feet. I obviously wasn't pressured for time as I stared down the door, nevertheless calculating my options. I could almost find amusement in the fact that I was staring at a plain, white door as if it had all the answers to my problems. _Almost_.

However, that was definitely not true. Life wasn't going to let me find the solutions to my problems by any means.

"Yes, Jared, I'm on my way to detention," I heard a teasing voice speak a little ways down the hallway. "Oh come on! I couldn't tell you I had detention right away after school 'cause that would've certainly lowered my chances in getting you to let it slide and me to continue practice. I was sure you wouldn't make me come back if we were already at the clearing." Her voice turned into a pout. And it wasn't just any voice; it was _her_ voice.

I would recognize that voice anywhere even if I'd never actually had one conversation with her. Well, if you counted dreams that would be a lie.

Pushing away the very thought, I allowed panic to completely overtake me. I was in a _very_ bad situation right now. As I hastily glanced around the hallway, searching for another exit than the one she was coming by, I realized my chances for escape were very slim. And that was being generous on my part.

Strigoi would have been easier to deal with. Still, I had to try _something_. And by _try_, I really do mean try. Frankly, today just _had_ to be the day I ran out of ideas to conceal myself. Without further thought, I slid back down to the floor, lying flat on my stomach, face down. Totally unoriginal. In addition to this, I pushed the hood of my sweater up and tucked it down as much as possible over my eyes, trying to conceal my eyes and features- features that would surely signal to her that I was a dhampir. I was pleased that I hadn't worn my good leather jacket today. I wouldn't want to get it ruined with dirt by lying on the ground, now would I?

Once again, I heard Roza's powerful voice inching closer to where I was. "Yup, I'm in the building. I see the classroom right now. Got to go. See you. Bye."

A whisper came from the phone.

"_Yes_," she said, clearly annoyed. "Stop treating me like a child." She snapped the phone shut.

From the sound of the conversation they had been having, it sounded like she needed to be treated like a child. She was lying right to him about her location. I couldn't help but smile to myself, knowing she would actually do that to him of all people.

Howbeit, that smile vanished immediately as I _felt_ her presence about a foot away from me and heard her breath catch. My palms suddenly turned sweaty and my heart skipped a beat.

I should've known. Rose Hathaway didn't react like your average teenager. Besides for that small indication of surprise by the catching of her breath, she didn't seem fazed by my presence. Of course, I couldn't really glimpse her from my angle, but I felt her calmness. She was probably even prepared to fight off Strigoi.

"Uh, how's the view down there?" she started, a little snarky in my opinion. "Okay, so if it's not the view," she continued, "it must be the floor. I know the janitor just cleaned and if you have a _really_ good sense of smell, you _might_- just might- be able to smell that soapy floor cleaning smell from down there, but seriously? I would never stoop so low." She giggled. Rose actually giggled. "No pun intended."

I promised myself I'd react calmly, but I betrayed myself right from the beginning. "What are you doing here?" I mentally slapped myself for my terrible question.

"Excuse me?" she exclaimed, bewildered. "You're lying on the ground right in front of _my_ door and you're asking _me_ what _I_'m doing here?" Nope. Definitely not your average teenager.

"Stupid question; I realize that, Rose." This time, I wanted to punch myself. I'd actually used her _name_. Right in front of her. I couldn't believe how much I was slipping up. She had no idea the effect she was having on me. I knew right away that this couldn't be good.

"Whoa there. How do you know my name?" Then, she laughed. "You're some kind of stalker, aren't you?" When I didn't reply, she continued, "This is just _hilarious_. If you want to, you know, talk to me, it is best not to hide yourself. Come on. Get up. Reveal yourself. What grade are you in anyways? You sure look tall."

Instead of answering her questions, I got to my knees, refusing to get up and allow her easier access to pull down my hood. "Um, you know what? I have to go. There's just one thing. I was walking down the hallway, and I tripped and this letter I had in my hand accidentally slipped under your door. Could I please just get it? I'll go quickly." By now I was rambling on.

From this view, I could see her from the corner of my left eye. She hesitated and then shrugged her shoulders in a careless matter. "Mmm, sure, I guess."

I saw her take a key out of her pocket and put it in the door bolt. This was sloppy on her part. She didn't know if I was a threat; I hadn't even revealed myself.

Notwithstanding, I should have known she'd have an ulterior motive. As soon as she opened the door, the note was visible on the floor. And easy for her to retrieve.

Amused, she picked it up and said in an almost sing-song voice, "Oooh… What's this? It says my name on it too!" She squealed and by the sound of it, I knew she was just teasing me. It wouldn't be in her nature to squeal like a school girl. "You know, I'm not that stupid. I know _Roza_ means Rose." I'd forgotten about my lack of confidence in her intelligence. "Why do people always assume the worst of me?" She flicked a strand of hair that had fallen in her eyes behind her shoulder.

I thought she'd go on and on with the complaints, but she did far worse than that. _She began to read aloud the letter_ in a happy, teasing voice and my world shattered right at the opening paragraph:

_Dear Roza,_

_Why? I don't understand. You're so good, so amazing. But why did you leave the Academy? How could you just leave everything behind, just like that? How could you leave _me_?_

I was trembling at those ridiculous words. Words spoken by no one else but me. I was the only one to blame.

She froze too as she processed the whole impact of my words. She continued though to read through the letter, this time silently.

I saw the spooked expression on her face when she finished. "_Who are you?_" she demanded.

No answer.

"Who. Are. You?" she shrieked again. Her joyful voice was completely gone now.

"Listen, I-"

"Let me see your face. _Now_."

I didn't move. I was speechless aside from one word. "No." Furthermore, I explained, "I can't."

She did something very shocking then, very hasty. She lunged right at me.

As she dove for the space on the floor right in front of me, I felt her arms grab at me, trying to push away my hood. Her proximity was killing me. Still, I refused to bulge. I couldn't reveal myself. And the sad part was, I wasn't worried that she'd run away because that way we wouldn't be able to bring her and Vasilisa back to the Academy. No, I was scared she'd run away because then I'd have to chase her down again and wouldn't see her anymore, even if up until now I'd just been on the sidelines.

A mental battle flared within me on how that was wrong in so many ways. The other half of my brain realized at the same time that I needed a plan. My plan? I had nothing. In fact, I didn't even have enough time to let my lack of planning register because suddenly she'd pushed the hood back, therefore revealing my face.

"You're one of _them_," she spat, as if _them_ was a dirty word. Nonetheless, she must've thought over my note again, and a highly confused face lit up her features.

"Rose, come with me and I'll explain," I tried desperately.

"No way," she shouted, causing my ears to buzz.

"You want answers?" I questioned. "I've got answers. Now come."

I didn't think she'd follow me as I got up and started to walk down the hallway. But she did.

"Where are we going?" she demanded.

"Why don't we go for a drive?" I asked. "You know, check out the beautiful scenery around here." I tried to keep the mood light even though this was a very serious topic.

She snickered menacingly. "I hope you understand that we're in a populated area and I am not afraid to scream on demand," she threatened. I gave her an incredulous look. "What?" she inquired innocently. "It's true. A seventeen-year-old girl like me going into a car with a man as old as you- how old are you anyways? Fifty?"

That was a low blow, especially considering the fact that I was in love with her. "What's your point, Rose?" I asked, even though I very well knew what she was leading up to.

"Well," Rose began, "people around here are more likely to believe an innocent girl like me than someone like you. Besides, you basically just helped me out." She pulled my note out of her pocket and grinned. "I mean, what's better proof than this heartbreaking love note?" Her sweet smile instantaneously turned into a glare.

By this time, we were already at the van. I opened the passenger side door, indicating for her to get in. Before closing the door, I put on the child safety lock so she wouldn't be able to get out from the inside.

As the door snapped shut, I heard Rose mumble sarcastically under her breath, "So much faith in me, I see."

I went on to do the same thing with the rest of the van's doors, even in the back seat, putting the child safety locks on- except for the driver's side door. I laughed at the control I had now.

When I got in the van, she was throwing daggers at me. I didn't honestly care to tell you the truth. On the contrary, I found it rather amusing.

We drove for a little while, staying within familiar territory, and not saying anything. That is, until I parked by the curb on a very quiet street. There came the beginning of her tantrum.

"What, we're not stopping anywhere?" she said sarcastically. She really was moody. She didn't always seem this way with Jared and Vasilisa. Maybe she was only reserving this behaviour for me. Then again, she _had_ sounded snappy with Jared on the phone. You just never know when women- girls, I chastised myself- are going to have one of those days.

"We _are_ stopped somewhere," I retorted. _Score._

"Really? I hadn't noticed! No, I meant at a café or something."

"Why would we do that?" I chuckled.

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe so I could get something to _eat_!" she shot back at me.

I thought this over. Luckily, I had the perfect solution. "Oh, I've got something. Here." I pulled a granola bar out of the glove compartment.

She looked at it like as if I were offering her dog food. Or something worse. "Um, no thank you. Like I would ever trust food from a stranger. Especially one as creepy as you."

"Take it or leave it," I snapped. I was done with the sympathy.

"In case you haven't noticed, I'm grumpy when I'm hungry." Rose again. Who else?

"Oh, believe me, I've noticed," I said. That probably wasn't the nicest comment I'd made in my life, but I was beyond fed up.

To my dismay, my guilt escaladed as I noticed her flinch at that one. She turned her head away and seemed fascinated by the scenery outside of the window. I felt the immediate urge to reach out and place a hand on her shoulder, in a way to comfort. I refrained from doing so.

Instead, I sighed. "Look, Rose," I breathed. "I'm sorry. That was uncalled for. Just take the granola bar. I promise you that it's fine. My job isn't to kill you; believe me."

She turned her head back around and looked at the granola bar, weighing down her options. "Fine," she said at last. "But only because I'm hungry."

I watched carefully as she took off the wrapper and stared at the bar for a second longer than would be necessary in a normal situation. Deeming it safe, she took a bite, chewing slowly on the piece. I saw the suspicion in her eyes as she _tested_ whether or not it was safe to eat more. She did finally.

As she ate, I contemplated the situation at hand. Something in Roza's expression seemed off. Anxiously, answering my unspoken question, she whispered so lowly it was barely audible, "Please don't take her back to the Academy. You can't. Just _please_." She sounded so vulnerable right in this moment.

I looked at her again. Something was definitely wrong. I just didn't understand what yet. What could possibly be so horrible back at the Academy that had made them leave in the first place?

"What happened back there?" I asked in my most soothing voice.

"Nothing," she deadpanned, trying to avoid the manner. Her eyes narrowed. "Nothing happened. I'm just here to protect her. That's all. Nothing more."

"Rose, please listen," I begged. "I need to know. Please be honest with me. I have so many questions. I've watched you before. I've seen you train with Jared." I wasn't sure if that was the best revelation, yet something within me yearned to have an open relationship with the girl, and if this was the only way to start… "You're so, so good. How long has that been going on? When did you two meet?"

She avoided my heavy gaze almost immediately. She obviously thought better of it because she replied, "Jared and I met as soon as Lissa and I first came to this school. This is his second year being my math teacher. He noticed right away that like himself, Liss and I aren't humans- well, I'm half-human, but you get my point. When he cornered me and realized our situation, he offered to train me. He's been training me ever since. He's done a very good job." A small smile was visible on her face.

I matched her smile with a half-smile of my own as I answered, "Yes. I can see that."

Roza's eyes lit up at my comment. I could tell she was gaining hope that she was winning me over to her side of the story. "Look, I can't tell you much more than that, but please just _trust me_ when I say that we can't go back there. I've kept her safe for two years. I am _not_ going to let anything happen to her. I can't. She's _my_ responsibility now."

Before I could process that completely, I had one more question. "Why did you come with me, Rose, if you don't want to come back to the Academy? You could have easily made a scene with lots of students around in their dorm rooms."

There was a genuine honesty in her answer that made her so down-to-earth. "Because I meant what I said. It's _my_ job to keep her safe, and if that meant coming with you and getting you as far away from her location as possible, then I'd do it. Also, figuring out what's going on and what you and the Academy know about us doesn't hurt either. It's a bonus."

The depth of her bravery fully sunk in. I understood then that she'd do _anything_ to protect the princess. The weight of Roza's gaze grazed me as I thought this over again and again in my head. I knew then what I had to do. I didn't know if I was a little bias due to my affection for her, but if that was the case, then so be it.

I nodded my head then breathed loudly. "Fine, Rose. I won't take you back to the Academy _yet_. _But_ I will be supervising the situation from this time forward until I clear my mind and think up the best solution. You have to do your part by being respectful to this decision and not running away again. You have to promise me that." That sounded fair enough. For me or for the Academy, I had no idea. All I knew was that it was fair in some way.

She beamed like sunshine just then. "Thank you, thank you, thank you," she sang as she threw her arms around me in a hug. Electricity burned through me at the contact and I held on to that embrace longer than I should have.

If things kept up the way they were going, I was going to lose my job, that's for sure.

When we pulled away from each other, she was still smiling, as was I. I also realized that she hadn't promised anything though, but chided myself for being so negative. I trusted her completely, although maybe I shouldn't have.

I put the van back into drive and we drove off, back to the school. Silence surrounded the van for a few minutes until Rose exclaimed, "Oh, I get it now! Haha- you're hilarious."

I turned my attention away from the road just long enough to give her a questioning look. "What are you talking about?"

"The letter." Rose smiled. "I was wondering why you'd give it to me. Now I realize that it was all just part of the plan. Get me in my confused state to come with you, because you didn't think I'd come on my own. Good one. You're as much a schemer as I am."

My very soul turned aghast. No, that had not been intended as a scheme. I was infuriated that she'd even consider the possibility of my love for her being a joke. I should've been grateful though, grateful that I didn't need to make up my own excuse- but I couldn't bring myself to be grateful.

Once we were at the school, I parked a ways from it, to stay out of students' view. "Just remember what I said earlier, Rose. I'm going to come with you now." Okay, that was the worst plan ever. I'd been so dazzled by Roza's presence in the van that I hadn't even thought of a proper game plan to start with. I didn't even know if I should talk to Jared and Vasilisa right away or do something else. All I knew was that I was playing it by ear now.

"Okey, dokey," Rose said. "Although it really would help if you let me out of the van…"

"Oh, right. Thanks," I replied, dazed.

I got out of the van, closing the door behind me. Wind whipped in my face. I went around to the passenger's side and opened the door. Rose smiled brightly at me as she stepped out of the van, her hair dangling freely in the wind.

Then, she ran off.

The wind muffled her words as she dashed off: "Have a nice life, _comrade_." Her sweet laugh followed suit.

To say I was shocked would be an understatement. Her words took a couple of seconds to sink in, and even though my hesitation was brief, it was too long. As I'd said before, she was _fast_ and was already at a distance from me. Despite this, I was fast too.

I sprang off in a sprint, preparing myself for a new war to form between us. She didn't have a clue what the consequences would be when she faced down _my_ wrath.


End file.
